Mixing Love with Secrets
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: Chip Skylark is going out with Trixie Tang; however, he's having secret love ties with Timmy Turner behind her back and has no remorse for his actions. Timmy doesn't like being the one to meddle with their relationship, even if it is fake or real. Will he try to stop the connections between him and Chip, or end up swallowing his pride to be with Chip no matter what?


**Author Notes: There truly isn't enough Chip Skylark/Timmy Turner going around, so I decided I'll make a little one-shot. I may not be the best at writing, but I'm trying my absolute best! I'm also hoping there will be other writers who will continue this pairing because I can not deny how cute they look together!**

**To make it less complicated for myself, I'm changing Timmy's age (he can be around Chip's age or maybe one year younger? You can let your mind decide, he just can't be too young for Chip!) Please keep that in mind. This is yaoi or slash (same thing either way) and this is your only warning: if you do not like slash/yaoi stories, this definitively isn't for YOU.**

* * *

In today's relationship between a man and woman; there will always be that one person who gets in the way, the misunderstandings, and all the little unexpected things that can crumple up their relationship like paper. However, this isn't one of those stereotypical relationships anymore. Trixie Tang was lucky enough... Actually, she pretty much expected an automatic 'yes' once she asked Chip Skylark to be her official boyfriend. Of course she was right though, with her overconfidence and beauty, why wouldn't anyone want to say yes?

Although, Chip has a secret that only one person knows. He never liked or loved Trixie, he only did it as a front to cover up what was truly going on. Whenever Trixie gets bored with hanging around Chip and receiving all those excessive paparazzi attacks, she pretty much gets satisfied enough to leave him to go something else of her interest and repeat the process again tomorrow, Chip leaves the front door of his house unlocked for _someone _to make their way to the warm, enchanting home.

A boy name Timmy goes in and makes his way to his beloved. What the world may not know is that Chip Skylark is gay for Timmy, only. Since Timmy was never that popular at school compared to Trixie, he was almost invisible to spot. Although, he still has a few friends that support him to the end. Chip will never care about how much money Timmy's parents make, how popular he was, or how much everyone made him the complete outcast at school. Chip loves Timmy for who he is, and nothing hasn't or will not change that anytime soon.

"How did the day with Trixie go?" Timmy asked his secret lover. "The same as always, I can't believe you used to like her when you were supposedly straight," Chip chuckled at his own remark. They were in the kitchen as Chip continued to set up movie night for the both of them; with your usual buttery popcorn and a random movie they will most likely not watch because they are too busy enjoying each other's embrace.

"Hey, I like what I like," Timmy said.

"And I'm supposed to feel like there isn't some competition out there for your love?" Chip smirked back, his shiny teeth still glowing its marvelous light that kept its shine, as the sun went down and the darkness started to spread.

"Let's get ready to watch this stupid movie," Timmy remarked, but Chip quickly retorted back, "don't talk like that, Timmy. Can't have a potty-mouth dirtying my house now, right?"

Timmy shook his head as he sighed, "oh fine, Mr. Skylark. I'm sorry for saying that, and excuse me for saying this also," Timmy paused to lean in closer to Chip's ear, "we never watch or finish a movie because you're too busy indulging the way I cuddle with you like you were my only protection." And almost on cue, the popcorn was done being nuked in the microwave.

"Okay, you won this round, Turner, but I'll get you next time," Chip winked as he went to get the popcorn out; meanwhile, Timmy went straight for Chip's bedroom to get comfy and await his secret boyfriend to appear.

* * *

The two were in bed as the movie played, too bad, they weren't watching it as Timmy pointed out earlier. They giggled and poked at each other's side, forgetting that there was ever a movie playing. They watched as the world around them reduced to nothing and the only attention that was being given - was each other's. "Have you ever kissed Trixie yet?" Timmy asked as soon his giggling was subsided. "Heck no, I don't want to kiss someone I don't love. I'd rather kiss you," Chip said, his cheesy lines confusing Timmy; getting an adorable and lost Timmy as his reward.

"No way!" Timmy quickly backed up as Chip puckered his lips ridiculously. "Why not, Timmy?" Chip asked with gloomy eyes.

"You're making it awkward that's all," Timmy articulated, but Chip still wanted his kiss. He was going to receive his kiss, even if that means he has to work for it without anyone's help.

"I'm beginning to feel bad for Trixie though, Chip." Timmy mumbled as he began to walk away.

"Why?" Chip questioned, following Timmy out of his room.

"I don't know. Don't you feel bad that you're using her to have a front to protect your reputation, and to add-on; you go on and cheat on her with me? Like a secret affair, except when I'm actually in love with you as you are towards me?"

"And I'm suppose to feel bad, why?" Chip simply smiled back.

"BECAUSE, you are her boyfriend, and no matter what you say to me, YOU'RE her boyfriend. And I don't like sharing my man or anything, so I gotta be your one and only." Timmy crossed his arms, obviously disturbed by how much they been doing this behind Trixie's back for a while.

"But Timmy! You are my one and only, but things are a bit complicated when you're a young rising star like me. Besides, I bet Trixie doesn't like-like me, I'm sure she is just using me to get all that attention she's been striving for anyways."

Those words flow in and out of Timmy's mind, unsure if he should believe that Trixie is using him as well, his mind is far too indecisive to make the most impeccable choice possible. Alas, he knows that nothing is infallible, but he's taking the chance to believe Chip's words this time. "You better be right, because I'm in a total mood to kiss you right now," Timmy smirked as he got closer to Chip.

"You best believe it then," Chip retorted as he hooked his hands on Timmy's shoulders and gently pressed him against a nearby wall.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's all! It was just a one-shot and I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
